Hey, Springer!
Log Title: Hey, Springer! Characters: Springer, Typhoon Location: Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron Date: January 25, 2019 TP: Typhoon makes a cyber-donkey of herself. Oh, wait -- that's ongoing. Summary: Typhoon gets Springer's attention, and then doesn't know what to do with it. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Friday, January 25, 2019, 11:22 AM -------------------------------------------- Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron :Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. Springer is currently in the same place he has been seen a few times, near a metal vendor in the market area of Valvolux, the Wrecker fiddling with a small pile of metal pieces. Typhoon drives through the gates into Valvolux and transforms, taking a few quick steps to walk off her momentum. She scans around, but doesn't have to look long to find Springer - he IS big and green with a bright yellow chest. Spotting the aerial defense specialist, she waves and yells, "Hey, Springer!" over the market crowd. She then gets IMMEDIATELY embarrassed at her own display, and looks away as if maybe it was someone else who yelled like a fool. Springer looks up at his name being called and grins at Typhoon's reaction, "Hello there." "Oh!" Typhoon replies, still looking away as the tan skin of her face heats up. "Hey," she says, as if they just randomly ran into each other instead of Typhoon hunting him down. "Uh," she asks slowly. "How ya been?" Springer tilts his head to the side as he watches Typhoon and can't resist a soft chuckle as he shakes his head just a bit before he replies, "I have been getting by. Haven't seen you or even spoken with you since that.. alteration at Tarn." His tone is a bit teasing, "Did that night go that badly in your eyes?" Typhoon looks back up sharply. "What? Tarn? Oh, heh... that's fine," she rambles lamely. She glances away again, and then looks back at Springer. "I have a question," she announces. "Do you like Mini-Bots? I mean, do you think they're cuter than regular robots? And how do you feel about older femmes? Do you think they're more inter'stin' than young spring chickens?" she asks quickly. Springer uhs at that sudden barrage of unexpected questions, "Woah woah... where did that come from?" He sets the metal he had been fiddling with on his lap to the side as he stands up and walks over to Typhoon, "I have no issues with Mini-bots.. as for older Femmes.. you mean someone like Elita?" "Like, really old! Older than Elita! Like, Kup-old! Chromia-old! Remembers the dawn of civilization old! Cool, but not really attractive, though, right?" Typhoon grin up at Springer, giving him no clue what the pit she's talking about. "You prefer young vibrant femmes that can keep up with ya, right?" Springer just looks confused still at this conversation, as the species doesnt seem to matter... femme are just confusing whatever the race.